role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dogu-Chan
'Dogu-Chan '''is an ancient Yokai huntress from the Joumon Period, resurrected in modern times from her days in suspended animation, used by Potato. Personality Peppy, bubbly, and somewhat air-headed, Dogu-Chan's a ball of hyperactivity about to explode, Dogu-Chan's incredibly friendly and protective towards those she entablates a friendship with, looking to protect and save them from any Yokai that happens to cross their way. That being said though, she might come accross as a clingy, annoying, and idiotic stalker at first, since she swears loyalty to her new protegees, this includes never leaving them alone, and often popping in when no one asks her to. She has a child-like attraction to everything in the 21st Century, having been awoken just recently for as long as since 300 BCE, which does lead to her curiosity allowing for humorous situations. In the battlefield, Dogu-Chan turns into what could basically be a female Joseph Joestar, in the sense that she becomes a trickster-type fighter who revolves her strategies around exploiting her foe's weakspots and teasing them, which does prove somewhat efficient. Dokigoro 'Dokigoro '''is Dogu-Chan's voice of reason, a millenary Dogu often latched to her shoulder, he's careful, wise, and sometimes perverted, Dokigoro's the soul of Dogu-Chan's maker inside of a clay doll, his fatherly nature motivates Dogu-Chan to keep going even if she falls down. Dokigoro posseses a catalog of Yokai knowledge, which allows Dogu-Chan to figure out via his wisdom and her strategies, a way to take down her enemy, he may also combine with his "daughter" in a maneuver cleverly named "Doking", which allows Dogu-Chan to exploit her powers History Not much is known of Dogu-Chan, she was manufactured in the Joumon Period, when she took care of Yokai for her land, and was suddenly left buried after an earthquake of massive proportions happened, she laid dormant for centuries, until recently, where her frozen body (in the form of a Dogu statue, which was also her companion Dokigoro). was discovered in an archeological expedition, awakened once more, Dogu-Chan and Dokigoro wander around, looking for a new purpose Powers and Abilities * '''Dogu-Chan Sword: '''Dogu-Chan chants for her signature weapon to manifest, a longsword made out of solid Iwasaka, a Sinister Energy-Dispelling mineral * '''Heart-Pounding Wave!: '''This powerful attack is Dogu-Chan's staple finisher, by opening her breastplate, she fires a wave of Yokai-Erradicating Energy! (yes, it's as weird as it sounds), this energy wave..well...at the cost of sounding reduntant, erradicates Yokai, I know, it also allows Dogu-Chan to feed off of the negative energies of these Yokai and erase them completely from the face of Earth! * '''Dorodoro Ball: '''By crossing her wrist guards, Dogu-Chan is capable of firing a multitude of sludgeballs, these balls made of dirt, if aimed well, may temporarily blind someone, if they are not removed quickly enough, they may dry, immobilizing the target in place * '''Doking!!: '''Dokigoro merges with Dogu-Chan, granting her enhanced durability, and a few new tricks up her sleeve ** '''Doku Ring Beam: '''This attack is done via her wrist guards again, it fires a stream of purple ring-like waves capable of putting even the fiercest of Yokai on a peaceful slumber (Doking only) ** '''Family-Spirit Shine: '''This attack of shining energy uses the power of a family's bond and the love they have to dispel the thoughts of abandonment and loneliness that compose several hostile Yokai, it's also a fun way to re-use stock footage!. (Doking only) ** '''Dogu-Chan Scanning: '''This technique allows Dogu-Chan to scan her enemies to find their weaknesses or means of exploiting them, it also allows her to translate and understand any book, no matter the language (Doking only) *** '''Marx Beam: '''By Dogu-Chan Scanning a copy of The Communist Manifesto, by Karl Marx, she's capable of snapping hypnotized or brainwashed people off of their trance and to turn them off against their master, if it doesn't work because of a lack of understanding of the Communist Manifesto, she still has an ace under her sleeve. (Doking only) *** '''Simplified Marx Beam: '''This attack is the abridged version of the Marx Beam, done by Dogu-Chan Scanning a copy of Kani Kousen, it's useful to snap out people who don't quite understand philosophy. (Doking only) * '''Dogu-Chan Shrinking!/Growing!: '''By gathering her strengths, Dogu-Chan is capable of changing her size, wether to as tiny as a doll, or as giant as your everyday kaiju, to do battle with whatever Yokai of the week she has to deal now, this also augments or diminishes her abilities according to her size change. * '''Durability: '''Dogu-Chan's made of solid Iwasaka, therefore, she's more durable than your average human Yokai Hunter * '''4th-Wall Awareness: '''Not really a power, but she knows the boundaries that restrain her from our world. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Too Reliant of Dokigoro: '''Without Dokigoro, she basically loses half her powers due to the inability of using Doking, as well as her voice of reason, leaving her with her childlike instincts to survive. * '''Air-Headed: '''Dogu-Chan's...not the brightest, she will easily get distracted if not kept in check, and will some times even forget what she was meant to do. * '''Still a Teenager: '''Despite being centuries old, she hasn't grown from her 20s, so she still has to deal with the mundane troubles a 20 year old may have to deal with in a daily basis. Trivia * Yes, this is an actual character, here's proof. * To write her entire page, Potato had to binge-watch the series, it's weird. ** The worst part is that the last episode was unavailable due to copyright ** Dogu-Chan's show had a sequel with more Dogu Girls, I'm not making this up. * Dogu-Chan's Simplified Marx Beam is a reference to Kani Kousen (The Crab Cannery Ship), a 1929 Japanese Marixist manga about exploitation of workers at sea. ** It's like Deadliest Catch with Marxism, and has several movie and manga adaptations. * Dogu-Chan's based on a Dogu, a statue meant to represent fertility and innocence, that explains her...well-endowed appearance, and cute personality. * Dogu-Chan is portrayed by Gravure Idol Erika Yazawa . Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:TV Show Character Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)